Acceptance
by WhereLoyaltiesLie
Summary: A wild Froslass is amazed at a hiker's lack of fear for her, and decides to accompany him. Little does he know how desperate this Froslass is for attention. Rated M for Pokephilia, don't like don't read! Oneshot.


**So...I have a little explaining to do. I haven't posted in...What, a month? However long it's been, I apologize. I just couldn't find the motivation to write this story. I actually rewrote it about 5 times, and I'm still not happy with it. I think the characters are clumsy, the lead-in to the lemon is sloppily executed, and a bunch of other problems, but I felt guilty for not uploading. The original plan for this story was a Christmas Special, but that fell through. The New Year's Special idea also flopped. So I felt that this is as good as it's gonna get.**

**Excuses aside, I present to you...MHuman x FFroslass. Enjoy.**

-x-x-x-

Derrick was exhausted, but happy. The view from the top of the snow-covered mountain in late November was worth every hour spent struggling through the waist deep snow. Wistfully, the tall teenager thought about his friend's Mamoswine and how easily it could traverse this freezing landscape.

But that was not important; he had other matters to attend to, such as his empty stomach. Derrick pulled his compact shovel out of his backpack and dug a small trench in the snow. He then set up his portable stove and filled his tin cup with the cleanest snow he could find. The human then set the snow to melt and boil before adding it to a bag of freeze-dried food.

Derrick ate all of his meal ravenously, the warm food heating his insides and filling him with energy. Satisfied with his food and the view, he packed up all his gear once more, checked his map, and began making his way back down the snowy mountain.

A couple hours later, Derrick was beginning to feel fatigue again. The sun was almost set, and he was nowhere near the bottom. With a curse, he turned in a circle, looking for possible shelter. Seeing a small hole in the side of the mountain, he decided a possible encounter with a wild Pokemon was better than freezing to death.

A short walk later and he was at the mouth of the small cavern. Throwing caution to the wind, he clambered inside and observed his surroundings. The cave had an earthen floor with a rocky wall towards the back. It was small, but dry and out of the elements.

Suddenly, to Derrick's astonishment, a white, spectre-like figure materialized from the wall across from him. He backpedaled until his back was against the wall, before swallowing audibly and observing it more closely. Its 'hands' seemed to be attached to its head, and it had a ribbon-like cloth tied about its waist that made it look like it was wearing a Japanese kimono. A Froslass.

"What...are you doing in my cave?" the surprisingly feminine voice whispered.

"Y-Your cave? I'm sorry, I didn't know it was occupied," Derrick stuttered, still shocked.

"It's...okay. I don't get much company...so you can stay, if you're not scared of me like everyone else," the Froslass finished sadly.

"Why would I be afraid of you? You seem really generous, sharing your cave this willingly."

"You must not know, then. I'm...Ice-Ghost type."

"So?"

"So you should run like the others, right? Whenever people see me or learn of my typing they always flee…"

"Again, I'm not scared. You genuinely appear friendly, albeit a little shy. If it's alright with you I'd like to pass the night here," Derrick explained.

"Oh...well of course you can!" the Froslass exclaimed, her face brightening.

"Thanks, I'll try not to disturb you."

"No, no...I'd love to chat with you. I don't get much time to talk to anyone," she said with a smile.

"Alright, just let me make myself some dinner and I'll be right with you.

-x-x-x-

"...and that is why I'll never go golfing again," Derrick finished.

"That...seems like such a simple mistake, why quit doing something fun over something so little?" the Froslass wondered.

"I just feel too embarrassed whenever I think about golfing."

"Well...to each their own I guess."

"Indeed...hey, how come I can understand you? I know some people can understand Pokespeech when they've been around a certain type of Pokemon for a while, but we've just met," Derrick pondered.

"Ah, another perk of being Ghost type…we can talk to humans freely," she responded.

Derrick nodded and got up to open his backpack. The Froslass watched him curiously as he pulled his emergency sleeping bag from the depths of his bag. He then rolled it on the dirt floor of the cave and sighed.

"What...is that?" the Ice-Ghost type asked him.

"Oh, it's a sleeping bag. It's like a portable bed for me to sleep in. Although I don't know if it'll be warm, it's better than nothing…" Derrick replied, unhappy at the prospect of a night laying on the hard, cold ground.

"I'm sorry I...can't really help you," she said shyly. "I cool things down, not heat them up…"

"No, don't worry about it. I've been through worse. I appreciate your hospitality, though!"

She seemed to brighten at this, and Derrick took off his heavy snow boots and climbed into his bag. He lay his head on his arm and looked up at the Froslass, floating there in uncertainty. Wondering what was wrong, Derrick spoke up.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I am, I'm just...not sure what to do while you sleep. Don't mind me, I'll be quiet," she replied with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Honestly, I don't care, it's your cave anyway. You can look through my bag if you want, not many wild Pokemon see human things and find them interesting," he reassured.

"Oh, okay, thanks!" the Froslass now looked much happier.

She floated over to his bag and began removing its contents. Derrick chuckled in amusement after watching her examine every item in detail in his backpack. Finally, Derrick drifted off to sleep.

-x-x-x-

When Derrick woke, he saw the Froslass levitating in the middle of the cave, apparently asleep. He tried to get up as quietly as possible, but as soon as he got to his feet her eyes slowly opened and she stared at him.

"Good morning," she offered.

"Yeah, good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?" Derrick asked politely.

"Just fine, thanks."

Derrick nodded and put his boots back on before repacking all his possessions into his bag. Just as he was about to say thank you, she spoke up.

"U-Uh, hey...I have a question…" the Froslass started shyly.

"Sure, what's up?" Derrick responded.

"C-Could we...I mean, could…could I come with...you?" she finished, her voice turning to a whisper.

"Come with me? Like to the foot of the mountain?" he asked.

"N-No...like...forget it, it was stupid anyway…" she mumbled.

"If you want to come with me, I'm open to the idea, I enjoy your company," Derrick encouraged.

"R-Really? Do you m-mean it?"

"Yeah, I don't really have many people to talk to, myself."

"Great!" she exclaimed before floating over to him and hugging him.

Surprised by her, Derrick stood in shocked silence for a few moments before hugging her gently. Oddly enough, her crystal-like skin wasn't cold to the touch, just cool. At last, she let him go.

"L-Let's go then…" the Froslass murmured, a blush on her cheeks.

"Wait, what should I call you?" Derrick interrupted.

"I don't really have a name...I'm open to suggestions, or whatever you'd like to call me."

"How about...Yvette? It's a very serene name for a very serene Pokemon," the human complimented her.

"Yvette...I...like it...Yvette…" the Froslass rolled the name off her tongue a few times. "Yvette it shall be."

-x-x-x-

Another month later, Derrick and Yvette were in a cabin in the woods. Having recently had a fight with his father about the Froslass, Derrick didn't plan on coming home for the holidays. So instead, the two decided on a relaxing getaway in the mountains, not too far from where the two had first met.

"This is so sweet, and to think it was only $50 a night!" Derrick exclaimed while filling his mug with coffee for the second time.

"I...think it is very nice here," Yvette agreed shyly.

"Yeah," the human sat beside her on the couch and put his feet up. "What do you wanna do for dinner tonight?"

"O-Oh, dinner? Well...we could always...g-go out and…" the Froslass trailed off.

"Okay, that sounds like fun."

Yvette's cheeks flushed pink with happiness at the prospect of their 'date' while Derrick sipped his coffee noisily.

"Well, I'm gonna go do some laundry, can't exactly go out looking dishevelled," the human said as he left the room.

Yvette sat, pondering what she could do to look more pleasant. She floated off of the sofa and absentmindedly looked at one of the magazines that had been in the cabin when they first arrived. On the cover was a beautiful looking woman with a long, flowing dress with an equally gorgeous Gardevoir next to her. A thoughtful expression crossed her face as she opened the bottom cabinet holding the extras sheets.

-x-x-x-

"Hey, Yvette, are you ready to go?" Derrick asked as he turned the corner into the living room, holding his jacket in one arm. When he saw her it fell to the floor.

Yvette was laying longways on the sofa looking up at him. Her usually short skirt-like kimono was now a beautiful, flowing dress with white sashes up and down it. The bow-like protrusion on her back was covered in sparkly ribbon, making it much more noticeable. Her eyes seemed more defined as they met Derricks, and he closed his agape mouth.

"Wow, you look...just, wow…" the human murmured in astonishment.

"D-Do you like it?" the Froslass asked shyly.

"Do it like it? You look beautiful! Well, more so than usual…" Derrick finished awkwardly.

Yvette's cheeks reddened again at his last remark and she floated to her feet, so to speak. She then took his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. The human was taken aback, she was acting much more boldly than usual!

On her end, Yvette was terrified but was hiding it well. The magazine said males loved attention like this, so she had taken it upon herself to look as attractive as possible. After this long being around Derrick and him still loving her platonically, she decided she would have to make the first move.

Now, she was pondering if this was too much as Derrick stood in shocked silence. Just when Yvette was about to apologize, he broke the silence.

"Looks like I'm a little underdressed, I'll be right back," he told her and rushed back into his room.

Barely five minutes later, he emerged again and it was Yvette's turn to be impressed. He was wearing a dress shirt and had combed his short hair, and looked very presentable. We look like the perfect couple, the Ice-Ghost type thought.

-x-x-x-

Derrick wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked across the white tablecloth at Yvette. She looked so happy, and not a trace of her signature shyness seemed to be present. The human wondered what could have sparked this and quickly dismissed it. As much as he loved the Froslass's shy nature and found it insanely cute, it was good for her to assert herself.

"Do you want to get dessert here, someplace else, head home and eat it, or skip it completely?" Derrick asked her.

"W-We can...I mean, let's go to another place for dessert," Yvette decided.

"Alright, works for me."

Derrick paid the bill and got to his feet. Yvette floated off of the chair, her longer dress brushing against the floor. She noticed and blushed before floating slightly higher to avoid getting it dirty. Taking her hand, the human led her to the entrance and they stood outside, wondering where to go next.

"What are you in the mood for?" Derrick asked her.

"Hmm...let's get something from the bakery to share," Yvette decided

The two walked side by side in the downtown area, admiring all the goods in the shop windows. A few blocks later they came upon a bakery emitting the most delicious smelling scent Derrick had ever smelled.

"We HAVE to get something from here!" the Ice-Ghost type exclaimed before leading the way into the shop.

Her human companion chuckled and followed her inside. The glass cabinets were filled to the brim with every type of sweet treat imaginable; from gingerbread to muffins to a jelly roll. The shop was, therefore, busy with much jostling and jolting. Yvette couldn't help but cling to Derrick's arm as the swarm of people and Pokemon alike pushed around them.

Finally, it was their turn to order. Having plenty of time to choose between the variety, Derrick ordered at once and the two soon left the shop with Yvette clutching the brown paper bag that contained their treat.

Strolling back the way they came, human and Pokemon ate their separate baked good in companionable silence. Yvette convinced Derrick to do some browsing in the local stores and, reluctantly, he agreed. An hour and a half later, the two were back at Derrick's car.

"I had such a great time, thanks so much, Derrick!" Yvette said, smiling at him.

"I did too, thanks for being my date," Derrick replied, teasing her.

Unnoticed by him, his simple tease sent the Froslass's self confidence reeling as she blushed heavily and clasped her hands together. She finally climbed into the car after him and the two drove back to the cabin.

-x-x-x-

Derrick and Yvette were now back on the couch where their day began. Comfortably full and a little tired from wandering around downtown, Derrick was content to lay peacefully. Yvette, on the other end of the spectrum, was a nervous wreck. Did he notice her attempt at getting his attention? Did he enjoy it? Did he even care? All these thoughts and more went through her mind at once.

"Oh, I just remembered, I got you something," Derrick said, climbing to his feet. He reached in his coat pocket and handed the Froslass a package wrapped in plain white paper.

"F-For me?" she stuttered, her cheeks reddening. Maybe her attempts were more effective than she previously thought.

"Of course, for you. I saw it and couldn't help but think of you," he replied with a big grin on his face.

Yvette gingerly unwrapped the package, her hands shaking. All the paper came away easily to reveal a necklace. On the end of the silver chain was a shiny stone encased in what appeared to be Never-Melt Ice. The only thing that was melting was her heart.

The Froslass donned it at once, looking down at it. She was lost for words, nobody had ever done anything like this for her...Derrick had taken her in per her request, seen to her needs, and even done things like this. All she had done was shyly accept and thank him...he needed a proper thank you, and maybe she could admit her feelings at the same time! An idea struck her.

"H-Hey Derrick…?" Yvette started nervously.

"Yeah? What's up?" the human asked, his warm smile making the Froslass tingle.

"I...I just want to say thank you for getting me t-this, it was really kind of you…"

"Oh, don't mention it, it looks amazing on you," Derrick finished with a nod.

"I also- I, uhm…I…" Yvette trailed off, her voice breaking as she was unable to finish.

Derrick sat and watched her patiently. She would explain when she was ready, trying to rush her only made it worse. After a few deep breaths, the Ice-Ghost type was ready to continue.

"I h-have a confession," Yvette declared, her cheeks flushed pink. "I'm i-in love w-with you, Derrick."

The human remained silent, his face turning thoughtful. At first Yvette was terrified at his silence, fearing the worst. Then he spoke up.

"Honestly, Yvette...I don't know how to react. I was just getting comfortable being friends with you."

"It's...I-It was stupid of me, s-sorry…" the Froslass cringed.

"But," he continued. "That doesn't mean I dislike you, quite the opposite, actually. Now that I know how you feel, I really have to reflect on why. Why do you love me, Yvette?"

"I...I was so lonely in those mountains...whenever anyone, Pokemon or human, saw me or learned of my typing, they fled in fear...But you, you didn't care and spent the night with me, even agreeing on taking me with you! I couldn't help but grow attached…" Yvette finished, a little lamely.

"So...you love me because of your loneliness?" Derrick summarized. "You were so desperate for any type of contact you immediately latched onto me?"

"N-No! You're caring, not afraid of what the stories say, and you're willing to look past my appearance! I really do f-feel for you because of it!" the Froslass said earnestly.

Derrick sighed. Now thinking about it, Yvette was extremely sweet and her shy side was so adorable it made his heart ache just looking at her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did have feelings for her.

"What if you change your mind in a month and decide I'm not that great?" Derrick asked.

"Well, then I…" the Froslass trailed off. He had a good point, maybe she was acting out of loneliness…

-x-x-x-

Derrick finished brushing his teeth and turned out the light. He climbed into bed beside Yvette, her back to him. The human watched her sides slowly rise and fall, her rhythmic breathing meaning she was asleep. After a second's hesitation, Derrick leaned forward and kissed her cheek, murmuring a 'good night.'

Unknown to Derrick, the Froslass was pretending to sleep as usual, as Ghost types do not sleep, but rather rest. It seemed to set the human at ease, so Yvette quickly adopted the habit of feigning sleep. His soft lips against her cool cheek made her blush terribly. Perhaps Derrick wasn't being completely honest, either.

Gathering her courage, Yvette gently shook Derrick's shoulder. His eyes opened and he looked over at her.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Yvette?" Derrick mumbled sleepily.

"Derrick, I...I want to show you that I really do love you. And...also to thank you for everything you've done for me," the Ice-Ghost type finished confidently.

"Don't mention it…" the human mumbled, his eyelids drooping again.

Taking that as a go-ahead, Yvette disappeared under the covers. Derrick's attention was instantly grabbed as a chilly hand grabbed something else of his. He looked under the covers to see Yvette pulling back his sleepwear to reveal his semi-hard member.

"W-What are you doing, Yvette?" Derrick exclaimed.

"Showing you my thankfulness and love," she responded promptly, eyeing his member.

"W-We just talked about this, I thought-"

"You thought wrong," she responded simply, wrapping one hand around Derrick's manhood.

He was again surprised by her forwardness and just stared as Yvette slowly pumped him. Derrick watched her silently for several seconds before speaking up.

"So you're really going through with this? How far are you going to go?"

"A-As far as I see fit," the Froslass responded, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

The two stared at each other as an awkward silence settled in. Yvette blushed more and more as their standoff continued, and she began wondering if forcing her affection upon him was a smart choice.

"How d-does it feel?" Yvette asked, breaking the silence.

"Okay, I guess."

"Just o-okay? What a-am I doing wrong?"

"You could go a little faster and maybe a little harder…"

Yvette nodded and pumped Derrick's shaft as requested. He grimaced in pleasure, clearly enjoying it. The Froslass noticed a semi-clear substance leaking from the tip and leaned in closer to look at it. Surprised at her own boldness, she gave it a lick and found the salty taste...addicting.

Without any further thought, she fastened her mouth over his cock and gently sucked the fluid off. The Ice-Ghost type was about to pull away and resume her handjob when she noticed Derrick's composure slipping away in apparent pleasure at her actions. She took him deeper and her suspicions were confirmed when Derrick shuddered, loving the suction.

Yvette now focused completely on the human's member with her mouth. She teased his cock in every way, sometimes taking it down her dainty throat and other times merely sucking on the tip. Derrick could barely contain his low moans and growls of ecstasy.

Finally unable to endure the amazing feeling of Yvette's mouth, Derrick came. Caught by surprise, the Froslass pulled away from his member. She swallowed the small amount in her mouth as his twitching cock continued to coat her face in thick, warm sperm. When he finished, Yvette gave him a seductive look and licked a bit of residual cum off her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you, I-"

"Don't worry about it," the Froslass reassured as she finished cleaning her face off. "You sure didn't seem against loving me when you were covering me in your spunk," she continued saucily.

Derrick raised his eyebrows. Where on earth had the adorable and shy Yvette he knew gone...and when had she been replaced by this nymphomaniac of a Pokemon?

"Come on, Derrick, surely you want to mate with me now?" Yvette inquired, swaying side to side above his chest.

"W-What? I thought you were...just gonna...you know…" the human finished lamely.

"Again, you thought wrong. Do you want to do this or not?"

Derrick took a deep breath before answering.

"Believe me, I want to. I think you're amazing, Yvette. But my morals tell me I shouldn't take advantage of you, what if you really lose interest in me?"

"It's not taking advantage if the feelings are mutual, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then it's settled. You wanna do it, I'm pretty eager, so why not?"

Derrick sighed in exasperation and decided to go with it. If she lost interest, they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

"F-Fine…" the human mumbled, embarrassed.

"Mm, just wonderful...I'm glad you're being as honest as your body," Yvette teased as she rubbed gently against his hardening member.

"So how are we gonna...do it?" Derrick asked.

"For my species, the female is on top and...r-rides the male," the Froslass explained, a blush now appearing on her cheeks.

"Then we'll do it like that. Go at your own pace," the human encouraged, also taking note of her shy nature seeming to return.

With a nod, Yvette aligned herself over him and slowly sank inch after inch of his cock into her opening. She let out a low moan of pleasure once he was almost entirely inside her, feeling very full.

"Are you alright?" Derrick asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, F-Froslass don't have h-hymen...agh!" Yvette finished with a low sigh as Derrick hilted her.

Slowly, Yvette raised herself up and let herself fall back on his waiting shaft. Waves of pleasure went through her slender body and she let out a shriek of pleasure. Derrick was a little surprised by the noise, but when she repeated the action several more times he figured it was just her way of expressing joy.

An idea crossed Derrick's mind and he reached behind the Ice-Ghost type. He gently put his hands on the bow-like protrusion on her back. Her reaction was explosive. She let out a piercing scream and tightened immensely around his member.

"G-Gah...be c-careful with those, they're s-sensitive…" Yvette murmured, a blush clear on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Derrick apologized, before lifting his hands.

"I-I didn't say I didn't l-like it…" the Froslass mumbled even quieter, the blush on her cheeks deepening.

"Alright, I'll be gentle then."

As Yvette had stopped going down on him, Derrick decided to gently grip her "bow" and push up into her. The sheer volume of her voice told him all he needed to know.

Derrick was thrusting up into the Ice-Ghost type when she let out a still louder screech and came, her cool, water-like juices flooding around his cock. When Yvette finished, she could barely hold herself suspended in the air. She then resumed going down on him since Derrick had paused at her especially loud scream.

"Frahh! It's s-so...deep in me…" Yvette cried out in joy.

The human gritted his teeth in concentration, he was at his limit.

"Yvette, I-I'm gonna…"

"Do it!"

With an audible groan, Derrick released. His seed quickly filled her smaller womb and seeped out around the plug that was the human's member. Yvette, finally exhausted, collapsed onto Derrick's chest.

"I-Is that proof enough of my love for you, Derrick?" the Froslass asked, clearly exhausted.

"Oh, Yvette...I never doubted you..."

-x-x-x-

**Alrightly, thanks for reading. Leave me a review telling me how I did and send me a PM if you have any requests. **

**Until next time,**

**/Loyalties**


End file.
